onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarci Nevron
(note: this page is fro Sarci Nevron Prior to the Firestorm's voyage. If you want information on Sarci Nevron after the voyage please go to Page: Sarci U. Nevron) Sarci Nevron is the chief enigneer onboard the Firestorm. He is also considered the Jack of all trades on Board the Firestorm as he can work both Engineering, Medical, and Tactical. History Sarci Nevron was found amid the wreckage of an unknown vessel by the USS Treaty. This same ship was almost completely destroyed by the Atrox but beamed back into federation space as warning not to leave the galaxy. Sarci was named by a noted Dr. Julian Bashir and his last name was derived from the from some of the wreckage that was discovered. When he hatched from the egg they found him in he proved to be remarkably agile and in some ways very unique. His biological structure is composed of a rubbery, elastic like cartalige with only his teeth being the only form of bone. this cartilage is extremely dense and was discovered of having near limitless stretch-ability, as in one of the tests where they pulled his arm almost 250ft away from his body before Dr. Bashir lost his grip and the arm like elastic snapped back and smashed a hole in the wall of his office. it wasn't until 3 years later that he Realized that the alien he was working on was in fact intelignet and highly intelligent at that. Sarci was quickly taken into custody by the Federation Office of Alien Sentience. There he was given several attempts to bond with some human family that would take him in as there own. However, he ended up bonding with Laas who was investigating earth at the time in case any more Changlings had been discovered. Laas told him to choose his own path though he intended to check up on with him from time to time. With thoughts of learning about machines came into the picture Sarci quickly mastered the art of engineering aboard a starship and a starbase. He accomplished this when he was just thirteen in human years. Because he was not of the age to be able to be aboard a starship just yet Sarci also took up Medical School and the Vulcan Science academy. He finished both of these when he was 22 years old. He was now a "Doctor" of Engineering, Medical, and Science. In science he was fluent in all forms and constantently experimented in BioTechnology. By 23 years of age he had constructed the first Federation Temploral Core. This won him the Cochrean Medal of Excellance. Still unable of thinking he was ready for a starship he ran into Rathal who instantly took a liking to him. He told him that in 2 years he would have a new ship and he wanted him to be chief engineer onboard. Sarci accepted and Attempted to learn some military tactics from both starfleet and the Romulan Tactian's Academy being the first non Romulan to enter the academy. When Sarci was 25 years of age he graduated starfleet and was Assigned to the USS Firestorm He currently awaits to be called onboard at Starbase 1. Sarci has in the past provided technology to Division 11 and the UGI. At the time he designed The Valkrie Armour Sarci was going to provide all he knew at the time about himself into the armour, however what Sarci didn't realize was that he was capable of shedding his skin. Whenever Sarci sheds his skin he telports it to the nearest Division 11 ship where it is placed an experiemnted on as Sarci has begun to discover new abilities about himself. On the Firestorm Sarci Nevron took an instant liking to the USS Firestorm. the people all aboard the ship were friendly and some he insisted were to friendly. During his first day on the job he was assigned to create an office underneath the Kalminite core's radiation exuast pipe. when he finished designing it and showed it to the engineers he was more impressed with the other enigneers reprograming some nanites to construct the room. When it was finished he took a break at the Harbor Port on the back side of the Firestorm and very similar to Quarks bar and entertainment. His Chambers When it was completed he was shown to his quarters. Like all the Firestorm's Command Staff recieved extra large rooms that were the eqiuvalant of 4500 sq foot rooms. When he first recieved his room it was the 6 story room with absoultly no decorations. To compensate for this Sarci designed for his room a seperate powersource neither connected nor accessable trhough the ships computer. In his quarters he designed a massive holodeck enviorment that gave him the a world within a room. He could made sure that he could access the exit door at all times but he never shut off the Holodeck chamber. It is here were he invites people to go on jungle safri's and for himself to try to find his natural habitat. Relationships Sarci has had very few relationships in his life time. Rathal he would consider him his best friend. Mainly because Rathal hasn't found a way to harm him yet. Sarci is also attempted to pursue romantic relationships but most end up with him not even getting the courage to ask someone out. He does though have a formidable relationship with the one of the physisions who happens to be an Orion. It is because of her that he doesn't like aggressive women. He does have a friendship with Korra but Korra often tries to make him do things less than honorable.She loves seeing him drunk. Likes and Dislikes Sarci has developed quite a few likes and dislikes as he try to discover what kind of species he is: Likes: *Building Advanced Technology *Wrestiling *Bar Fights *Klingon Arm Wrestling *Holodeck Predator vs Prey Stalking *Knife Throwing Dislikes: *Getting Drunk *Strong smells *AULTECH *Laws that end in Death *Judges *Androids (B4 is an exception) *Aggressive Orion Women (paticularly Katie) *Korra getting on his nerves or just creeping him out *Never pull on his tail (this is is fatal error and people have died) *after getting wet he hates the sound of wet rubber (himself) walking around as it makes a humours squeak. Foreign Relations Taiidans: Sarci is on realtivly good terms with the Taiidan Government. He is among of few in history of the Taiidan's to recieve along with the UGI to have a limited but offcial form of partial diplomatic immunity. UGI: Holds extremely high value on Sarci Nevron. Through an extreme surigcal procedure Sarci Nevron was supplied with a tracer that would not only keep tabs on Sarci but would act as a safeguard to protect Sarci should his welfare be compromised alerting troops to protect him even unto death. During more recent times UGI Command and Division 11 made an offcial law that gave Sarci the right to kill anyone who grabbed, pulled or even attempted to remove his tail. This law has been enforced and if a soldier sees Sarci kill whether a civilian or another soldier he understands why and ignores him. The Tracer embedded in him can detect the pain in his tail to verfiy that he killed under the law. This law is only effective in UGI space. However kids are waved by this rule and sarci has learned to mind them. IFP: Although the IFP holds interest in Sarci he isn't considered anything truly special. He still must obey their laws and more often than not he gets in worse trouble in the IFP than he does in UGI space. AULTech: They want him bad. Shadow enforcers and infiltrators and negoatationrs have on their highest proirty to get dna samples of him. Their dircetive even goes as far as to use lethal means to extract his DNA. Hence this is the reason why sarci, eats them. It is the only thing they fear. Razureth: He has never met the Razureth But he knows of their existance, as he knows full well of the Atrox. Category:Zarci Nevron Category:Razureth